


Rag Doll

by thealigirl8



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain uses Lee Joon like a toy that can be thrown away at his pleasure. When Joon discovers how little he truly means to Rain, will another MBLAQ member step up and breath life into the rag doll that Joon has been molded into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tease

Rain looked out from his office down to the practice studio below him. MBLAQ had been practicing there for hours and most of the members had stripped off their shirts. No one caught Rain’s eye quite like Lee Joon though. The younger man had been Rain’s plaything ever since he joined J.Tune. The boy that had gone with him, Jaehyo or something, was quite the looker too but something about Lee Joon attracted Rain like a moth to a flame. It wasn't anything serious, Joon was just one boy toy among many of the past, but Rain kept returning to him over and over again. Joon was just too fuckable for his own good. 

Of course, Rain knew the boy had a massive crush on him, was in love even; he could see it in Joon’s eyes whenever Rain would joke around and call him "honey." Logically, Rain knew he should reject Joon before things got too serious but there was something about seeing such utter devotion in Joon’s eyes and knowing that he could obliterate it in just a few words that hooked Rain. The absolute power was addicting. Plus Joon was really, really hot. The boy might have even been a habitual top if Rain hasn't discovered him and turned him into such a wanton bottom. Sometimes Rain thought he manipulated Joon too much but then it really was Joon’s fault for being so naive at his age. It wasn't like he was particularly young, just very gullible. 

Speaking of wanton, Joon had noticed Rain watching him from the office windows and had started teasing his boss. Joon wanted to see just how far he could push his boundaries. Rain observed from afar as Joon bent over to touch his toes and wiggled his ass in the air like he was stretching from side to side. Absentmindedly, Rain’s hand rubbed against his package as memories of that ass played through his mind. Noticing the gesture, Joon straightened up (much to Rain’s disappointment) and looked directly in Rain’s eyes while he licked his lips suggestively. Rain had seen him do such an action after Joon had blown him off. "Cum whore" really described Joon in a nutshell; he loved getting on his knees before Rain (his inner submissive placed there by Rain) and Rain enjoyed reminding Joon of this fact while they fucked. Oh, the boy did not know what he was getting himself into this time. Rain had explicitly told Joon that the other MBLAQ members were not to find out about them, especially SeungHo. The leader had a soft spot for Joon that really pissed Rain off sometimes. Rain might not be exclusively Joon’s but the younger man was for Rain’s pleasure and Rain’s pleasure only. 

The sassy MBLAQ member smirked at the angry look on Rain’s face, proud that he managed to get through to his boss. He knew he’d probably be punished for it later but the pained look on Rain’s face when he bent over was priceless and totally worth it.  
“Ya! Joonie, did you hear what I just said?” Seungho asked, directing Joon’s attention back to their practice. If the leader had known about their relationship, there was no doubt in Joon’s mind he would storm over to Rain’s house and demand he leave Joon alone. But Joon didn’t think that was necessary; it wasn’t like Rain was ever going to really hurt him. He took one last glance at the office above before returning to the choreography.

Unfortunately for Joon, Seungho had noticed the look and followed it to Rain who in turn saw Seungho watching him. The leader assumed Joon was nervous about performing in front of their boss, a man he admired, but Rain didn’t know that; he only knew that Seungho had noticed something. Add that to the list of things to punish Joon for. 

Wait. Seungho’s observation was about to become the least of Joon’s worries if he kept letting Mir touch him like that. Rain had been so distracted by Joon’s actions and Seungho’s watch that he had failed to notice the hungry looks the maknae was throwing Joon’s way. And the boy didn’t even notice! Or he didn’t care that Mir was completely feeling him up and pressing their naked chests together. Okay, what the hell? Either Joon knew Mir wanted him and was teasing Rain or the boy was even more naïve than Rain had previously thought. Either way, this couldn’t end well for Joon. 

The pen in Rain’s hand snapped as Mir licked a bead of sweat off Joon’s shoulders. How could Joon think that was innocent? Rain spent the next two hours getting no work done whatsoever as he watched Mir molest Joon in any way he could before practice ended. Joon never reciprocated in kind but he didn’t halt Mir’s actions either. 

When the leader was finally satisfied with their performance, he told everyone they could finish up and go home, much to everyone’s delight. Rain got up from his desk, walked over to the door, and coldly called out “Joon, I want to see you before you go home.”  
Seungho worriedly glanced over at Joon, hoping he didn’t displease Rain too much. Being the kind soul he was, Seungho embraced Joon tightly and asked if he wanted them to wait for him. Moral support and all.

“Nah, you guys go on ahead. Who knows how long he wants to yell.” Seungho threw Rain a quick threatening look; no one hurt his members. But then he led the other MBLAQ members out of the building at towards their dorm. Joon sighed really quick to himself – it was punishment time – and swiftly made his way over to Rain’s office. He wouldn’t want to piss Rain off more by being slow. Joon peaked his head through the doorway, waiting for instruction from his boss. 

“Come here,” Rain commanded, “and sit on the desk.” Joon complied silently. If Rain wanted to be rough, that was entirely his right; Joon knew he had teased him tonight. 

“Look out there. What do you see?” Rain’s office was composed entirely of windows. 

“I see our practice room, sajangnim.” Joon didn’t want to take any chances by calling him “hyung.”

“That’s right. And how do you feel?” Shit. This was a game of words and Joon had a feeling he had to give Rain the correct answer. He wracked his brain for the word Rain wanted. 

“Exposed?” He asked, hoping that was right. 

“That’s right. Exposed. Just like we will be if you keep acting like you did tonight. Is that what you want Joon? Do you want to expose me to the public? Embarrass me?” Rain’s voice deepened threateningly and ran his strong hands all over Joon’s body to show him who was in control. 

“No, sajangnim, never!” Joon quickly protested. 

“Hmmm, if you didn’t want to expose us then why would you do something like that?” Joon didn’t reply, knowing Rain would be even more angry if Joon said he wanted to prove that Rain wanted him too. “Were you doing it for someone else? Hmm?”

“What? No, sajangnim, why would you ever think that?”

Rain slammed Joon down flat onto the desk, pressing his body into the pencils and pins and knickknacks that had gathered there. It hurt like hell but Joon wasn’t going to complain. “Then do you want to tell me why the fuck you let Mir practically fuck you in front of me tonight?”

“What are you talking about? Mir never did anything like that,” Joon responded, appalled. 

“Don’t you dare talk back to me! You let him run his hands and his goddamn tongue all over your body! Did you like it Joon? Did you like being a whore? Because that’s what you are, a good-for-nothing whore!” Rain hastily began tearing off Joon’s clothes in movements that were neither loving nor careful. 

Joon had never felt so worthless in his life. Rain was right, he was always right. Joon knew he wasn’t the smartest but he was a fucking imbecile if he couldn’t see that Mir had been using him. Dumb, dumb, dumb Joon. He was a total whore if he let anyone but Rain touch him. And now he was being rightfully punished. 

“Well, if you are such a whore, I’m going to use you like a whore.” Rain flipped Joon over so he was on all fours on his desk.

“Not here sajangnim! Someone could see us!” Joon protested, fearful for Rain’s reputation. 

“Oh, so everyone can see Mir using you but I’m supposed to be private. I don’t think so; I’ll fuck you where I want. Sluts can’t be choosers.” Rain only unzipped his pants, wanting Joon to feel completely and utterly dominated.

Joon barely dared to speak up again but he had to for his own sake. “Lube, sajangnim?”

“Whores don’t deserve lube,” Rain replied indifferently.

“If you don’t use lube, sajangnim, you won’t be able to use me again for a while,” Joon reasoned, hoping desperately that Rain would see the logic. 

“Fine. But fucking prep yourself, I’m too disgusted by you.” Rain threw a bottle of lube at Joon from the desk drawer and the younger male scrambled to prep himself as quickly as possible. He wasn’t going to be thorough but it was more than he normally would have gotten when Rain was in one of his moods. Rain watched apathetically as Joon shoved three fingers covered in lube inside himself and moved them about. After about only thirty seconds, Rain snatched the bottle from Joon’s hands and threw it across the room. 

“That was long enough. Get back on the fucking desk.” Joon knew better than to try for a kiss; he learned from past experiences that Rain didn’t think he was worth a kiss in this situation. He crawled unto the desk and lowered his front so his ass was jutting into the air in the most submissive position he could maintain. 

Rain followed after and, without any sympathy, sunk into Joon’s body in one swift stroke. Joon couldn’t help the scream of pain that slipped from his lips when Rain began thrusting in and out of his entrance right away. 

“What was that?” Rain asked, enraged, as he smashed Joon’s face into the desk.

“Nothing, sajangnim.” 

“Nothing, huh? Kinda sounded like a scream. But you wouldn’t want anyone to hear and investigate, would you? Find you in this… precarious situation?”

“No, sajangnim.” Joon tried to keep his cries to himself when Rain’s only response was more harsh thrusts. The man was purposefully missing his prostate and Joon knew it. He deserved it. Joon knew he had no right to enjoy this right now. 

“Fucking whore. Is this all you’re good for? A good lay? Because you can’t seem to keep your hands to yourself.” Joon didn’t reply, feeling his soul darken from Rain’s words. That must be why he was so good-looking, because he was only good in bed. Joon had been told all his life how talented and funny he was but if Rain said it, then it was true. He was a whore. 

Rain scoffed at Joon’s non-response and slammed in more forceful than the others. “Answer me. What are you?” 

Joon’s hands gripped at the desk as he tried to withstand the pain. “A whore. I’m your whore.”

“That’s right. MY fucking whore. Got it? Next time someone else touches you, I won’t be so nice.”

Inside, Joon wondered how Rain could consider this punishment nice but he would never question his boss. Not ever. “I understand, sajangnim, I’m your fucking whore.” Satisfied, Rain maintained his cruel pace while Joon watched himself being used in the window reflection. Minutes passed as Joon tried to transport him somewhere else, somewhere less painful, and his boss got closer to completion.

“Ah, fuck,” was Rain’s only reaction when he came inside Joon without the younger male getting any pleasure whatsoever. Secretly, Joon was thankful it was over. He needed to get home and sleep so some wounds could heal overnight. The other members were sure to notice such a severe limp. And he had already used a bunch of excuses for Rain’s other “moods.”

Rain pulled out of Joon and zipped his pants up. He made to leave Joon like he was trash but turned around when Joon just sat there. 

“What are you doing? Clean yourself off, you’re fucking repulsive.” Rain accompanied the words with a hard slap on Joon’s ass, knowing it would sting like hell. Rain then left the building, confident that Joon had learned his place.

“Yes, sajangnim.” Joon whispered to himself and carefully got up while assessing his injuries. When he heard the door slam shut, Joon couldn’t hold it together anymore and collapsed, weeping. It hurt so bad. Both emotionally and physically. Joon knew Rain loved him and this was his way of showing it but sometimes it hurt so bad that Joon wished Rain could show affection in more normal ways. 

Unbeknownst to both of them, the pair had been joined five minutes ago by an MBLAQ member who had returned to check on Joon. His fists clenched as he watched Joon sob on the floor and knew he would do whatever it took to wound Rain somehow. Joon’s broken figure struck a chord within this member and he promised himself to fix Joon again. Whatever it took.


	2. Safe

How could Rain do this to him? Joon had endured it when Rain had told him he hadn’t wanted Joon anymore (it was something Rain said more often than not) and he had endured it when Rain left for the military. But this, this Joon couldn’t take. Rain had taken “breaks” from the military to visit his girlfriend Kim Tae Hee. Joon had always known Rain wouldn’t deal with the army very well and had assumed that he would sneak away a couple times but Joon had assumed it would be to visit him! Not some girlfriend who never did shit for him. He did everything for that man and this was how Rain repaid him? Was he not good enough for anyone? Yeon Seo hadn’t even been faithful to him in a virtual marriage. And then to top off everything terrible that had been happening to him, Rain abandoned his own company and signed with Cube. After everything, all the bruises and late nights and the tears, after everything, Rain just left him. What was Joon supposed to do? Joon didn’t know how to live his life with Rain’s constant presence. Rain hadn’t even given him any leaving instructions like if he was supposed to forget about Rain or wait for Rain to return to him. 

“I’m leaving, you piece of shit. Try to get a life.” Well, Joon supposed there were some kind of instructions in there but nothing that was too clear. He had spent the last couple months trying to fulfill his duties as an MBLAQ member but his life kept collapsing around him. Joon imagined it felt similar to an earthquake in slow motion; watching as the ground shattered beneath you, helpless to stop it. Today, Joon couldn’t take it anymore. He was sitting in the corner of his room, with his knees held tight to his chest. He had sobbed for a long time, but one can only cry so many tears before your soul runs dry, hollow. Now, he was just existing. He hadn’t even twitched in hours and he had no intention of moving. Moving meant living again. It meant trying to have a life without Rain. And that wasn’t something Joon thought he could handle.

“Joon? You there? Joon, can I come in?” Seungho. Joon didn’t want to see him either. The damn man just wouldn’t let Joon wither away and it was starting to get really annoying. 

“I’m going to come in now.” Goddamnit. Joon should have just said that he was okay instead of ignoring the leader; that might have gotten him to leave Joon alone. Joon didn’t look up from his knees when the door creaked open and Seungho warily approached him. He couldn’t take the concern and pity in Seungho’s eyes. “Joon? You’ve been locked in here all day; don’t you think it’s time for some fresh air?” For some strange reason, Seungho had decided that Joon had to live and he was determined to make Joon see that too. The younger man’s best defense was to ignore him. 

“You don’t want to go outside? Well then, you should eat something. I haven’t seen you eat today.” Silence. “Or drink for that matter.” More silence.

“Joon, you need to get up. This room isn’t your life.” Joon thought that it might as well be. When given no response, Seungho ventured forward to a touchy subject. “Rain wasn’t your entire world, Joon, you can move on without him.”

That was it. “Stop it Seungho! Don’t act like you fucking know my life; Rain was my life. That’s it, that’s all there is to me. There’s nothing else. I’m nothing else.” 

Seungho just stared at Joon, shocked. He was shocked because that was the first time Joon ever screamed at him full fury but Seungho was also shocked that Joon thought so little of himself. No, not just shocked, it amazed Seungho that Joon couldn’t see how beautiful, talented, kind, thoughtful, and just goddamn beautiful he was. There was so very much more to Joon that apparently the boy didn’t know. And Seungho made it his goal right that moment to show it to Joon. But it all started with getting the younger man out of the house, or even just that room. 

“Come on, get up. We need to get you out of here. It’s time, Joon.” Seungho reached under Joon’s arms and pulled him up like a child. Joon’s legs were wobbly like it was his first time walking in a while but he stayed up on his two feet and followed Seungho like a zombie to the living room. 

“Hyung! You’re up!” Mir cried in joyful relief when he spotted Joon. When all he got in response was a grunt, Mir continued to talk. “Let’s go out! I really want to go to a club.”

“I don’t really feel like -” Joon started to protest.

“You’re going. We all need a night out,” Seungho said with finality in his tone.

“You’re going too, hyung?” Mir asked, secretly disappointed he wasn’t going to get any alone time with Joon.

“I figured I need to loosen up,” Seungho lied through his teeth, not trusting Mir to watch after Joon.

“Works for me,” Mir shrugged, deciding to just deal with it, and ran to change his clothes into club appropriate attire. 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Joon asked.

“No,” Seungho said simply, and left to lay out clothes for Joon to wear, knowing the man would go in his pajamas if no one stopped him. 

The trio made their way to Joon’s favorite underground club, from back when he behaved like a human. The leader didn’t think Joon was ready for a public club yet, it might be too much for him. Seungho really had no intention of dancing but he was going to sit in a booth with a clear view of the dance floor and watch over Joon. After being admitted, Seungho made his way over to just that booth and got ready for a night of staying sober and alert with so much noise and distraction around him. 

“You wanna dance, hyung?” Mir asked with a flirtatious grin on his face, curling his arm around Joon’s waist to rest low on the cuff of his ass. The club atmosphere was familiar to Joon and had started to breathe an essence of life back into the man. He smiled slightly at Mir’s request and followed the maknae’s lead to the dance floor, looking around for Seungho on the way. He wanted to know where the leader was always. 

Having been assured that Seungho didn’t leave him, Joon melted into Mir’s embrace and began to dance in earnest. The maknae’s arms around him and constant touching forced Joon to remember that there were people who loved him. Surrounded by so many bouncing bodies, and moving with them, filled Joon with an energy he hadn’t had since Rain left. 

“You want to take a break?” Mir asked two hours later when they were both covered in sweat and glitter from the people around. 

“Nope,” Joon responded with a huge grin – he didn’t want to lose how alive he felt – and grinded his hips harder back against Mir’s. The maknae groaned at the feeling, clutching Joon’s hips like a vice, and sent warning glares at the people around him. Normally, Joon would dance with everyone, male and female alike, but tonight he hadn’t once left Mir. Strangers touching him felt dirty but Mir’s touching felt safe and exciting. With his arms wrapped back behind around Mir’s neck, Joon let his body go. It felt amazing. To just release himself to the music and have Mir there on the journey with him was everything Joon needed. When Mir leaned down to nuzzle Joon’s neck and his hands explored Joon’s muscular chest, Joon felt so good. That closeness that Rain hadn’t allowed with anyone but himself was being returned to Joon by Mir and the man couldn’t be more grateful to the maknae. 

Seungho approached the pair at 3 A.M. to inform them that they had schedules tomorrow and had to get home. Joon didn’t want to leave but the sudden activity after such a long day was starting to take a toll on his body. Reluctantly, Mir and Joon exited the dance floor and followed Seungho back to the dorm. The leader couldn’t be happier with himself, Joon looked a little bit more like his old self. If the club made Joon feel better then Seungho was willing to stake that booth as his own and fly a flag over it to watch Joon every night. If that’s what it took. 

“Good night,” Mir said to Joon when they stumbled into the dorm, giggling. On impulse, Joon pulled the maknae to him and kissed him smack dab on the lips. It wasn’t clean or magical but it was enjoyable. Joon giggled once more and staggered to his room to collapse on his bed. 

Seungho saw the kiss before he entered his bedroom and a wave of jealousy surfed through his mind before he reminded himself that Joon was high on adrenaline. And Seungho wasn’t about to stop Joon from finding happiness, even if it was with another man. 

Mir watched Joon wobble to his room, touching his lips. What did that kiss mean? Did it mean that Joon wanted Mir the same way the maknae had lusted after him for years? Or was it just a goodnight kiss from a close friend? Either way, Joon’s taste was addicting and Mir found himself wanting to go after the older man. Shaking his head, Mir decided to sleep on it and not rush the man who had gone through so much. 

Joon tried to sleep that night but when he was alone it was like a pit of nothingness swallowed him up. He wanted to reclaim the feeling from earlier at the club because lying in the dark by himself made Joon feel worthless. After torturous minutes of internal struggle between not wanting to be a burden and the panicky feeling that he would once again become nothing, Joon slipped out of bed, down the hall, to Seungho’s room. The leader was asleep but Joon was sure he wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with him. The younger member quietly crawled under the covers next to Seungho and snuggled as close to his warmth as possible. Joon felt a strong arm slip around his waist as Seungho pulled Joon close in his sleep. That subconscious protection made Joon feel more safe than he had felt in mouths, years even. It made Joon feel like things might actually be okay. Seungho would always be the one Joon ran to when he was in trouble. Joon didn’t realize it but Seungho was his anchor and his shelter; the one who held Joon to himself and the one who protected Joon against the storm. When Joon fell asleep that night, he slept without the nightmares that had threatened him for months, and he woke up content, warm, and safe.


	3. Invincible

Watching Joon smile, Seungho couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt happier. It had taken months but Seungho had finally, finally gotten Joon to smile like his old self again. It wasn’t the cocky smirk that Joon put up as a front. It wasn’t the big cheesy grin that Joon faked around the media to cover the pain. It wasn’t the small curving of lips that Joon made whenever he wasn’t truly happy but wanted Seungho to know he appreciated the leader’s efforts. It was a real, sincere, smile. Who knew Joon would enjoy the theme park so much? 

Over the past several months, Seungho had realized the true depth of the scars Rain left Joon with. One by one, Seungho had been trying to heal each scar. He made a list in his head, like the responsible leader he was, and he planned on seeing each one through to the end.

Rain had always made Joon feel trapped, like he had no power. To start fixing that, Seungho let Joon do basically whatever he wanted, even if it hurt the leader. Mir and Joon had dated for a while before Joon discovered that as much as he liked Mir and Mir liked him, together they were loose cannons. Seungho’s heart demanded that he march on over and rip Joon away from Mir every time they were together but he restrained himself because Joon deserved that happiness and that freedom. Of course, that didn’t mean Seungho didn’t do a victory dance for a full minute when Mir revealed that they had broken up. 

Rain had also taken Joon’s self-worth from him and told the MBLAQ member that he would only ever be wanted for sex. Now, Joon was ridiculously attractive, but Seungho hadn’t slept with his boyfriend for almost seven months after their relationship started. Joon hadn’t understood why Seungho held back but the leader really wanted to prove to Joon that he was in love with him because of his personality, not his looks and his prowess in bed. Their first time had been so much more magical for the wait and Joon truly saw the love in Seungho’s eyes instead of just lust. Seungho had even convinced Joon that it would be okay for him to top. Joon hadn’t been very confident about the whole matter but after they made it through together, the younger man had discovered a part of himself he never knew existed. A part of him that Joon and Seungho both adored.

Today, Seungho had tackled the latest one; Rain had never taken Joon out on normal dates. Their boss had locked Joon away in their relationship and never shown him off to his friends (another task Seungho planned on undertaking once Joon was completely comfortable in their relationship) or gone out ever. This meant that they had never gone to the movies, or the park, or the bowling alley, or an amusement park. Normally their idol status would mean they couldn’t go anywhere without getting mobbed, but while they were in Brazil on their World Tour, Seungho had taken the opportunity to disguise them both and flee to the closest amusement park. He never thought Joon would look so genuinely thrilled. The younger member had practically run from ride to ride, jumping up and down in excitement. Seungho had felt like puking from all the roller coasters and dumb spinning monstrosities but Joon’s expression made it all worth it. The man looked happier than Seungho had ever seen him. And Seungho had known Joon a long time. 

They were currently walking hand in hand down the game section of the amusement park. Seungho looked over at Joon and knew he would always remember this day, this moment. Joon made him so happy, even though Joon would never comprehend how very much he meant to the leader. Seungho let a gentle smile grace his features as Joon tugged on their intertwined hands, pulling him towards a game with two water guns. Seungho knew that it was dangerous, loving Joon so much. The younger man was so broken that Seungho’s friends had warned the leader Joon might never be whole again. But Seungho didn’t believe that. Seungho believed that days like this, this Joon, was the real Joon and together they could make it through anything terrain, beat any obstacle. Together they were unstoppable. 

“Hyung, hyung, hyung, I wanna play this one! Can we?” Joon asked while trying his best to look utterly adorable.

“We don’t have too much money left,” Seungho warned, looking warily at the few bills left in his wallet. 

“Please, pretty, pretty, pretty, please?” Joon begged with a puppy dog look on his face. Seungho hesitated, torn between logic and Joon.

“Aish… Fine, we can play,” Seungho laughed at Joon’s pure glee and handed the money to the vendor. 

“Yay!” Joon cried and quickly took his seat behind the water gun. It was a simple enough game; there were ten people and the one who shot the sensor long enough for the little cartoon to reach the top got a prize. Seungho sat down too, determined to win for Joon. 

“Go!” The vendor shouted out in English (the park had many international visitors) and both the MBLAQ members began shooting as fast as they could. 

“I’m going to win! I’m going to win!” Joon cried out in Korean, making all the bystanders stare at the crazy man screaming in a different language over a stupid game. Seungho just laughed and tried harder to actually hit the target. 

“Winner!” The vendor declared before Joon or Seungho could get to the top and handed a stuffed lion to the person down at the end of the line. 

“Aww!” Joon whined, and turned to look expectantly at Seungho. 

“We don’t have any money left! This is taxi money to get us back to the hotel,” Seungho cried, exasperated. He had to remain firm here. He had to.

“Please hyung, I really want that teddy bear.”

“Another teddy bear? You already have dozens, how many do you need?” 

“Yeah, but that one there looks like you. So you and I can cuddle even if you’re out.”

Damn. What was Seungho supposed to say to that? 

“Fine…” Seungho grumbled and handed the vendor the last of their finances. This time he had to win or watch the disappointment on Joon’s face. 

“Go!” The vendor announced once more and Seungho gave no mercy. He would win this bear. Sweat dripped down Seungho’s brow as he clenched the gun hard enough to break it. Time seemed to slow down as Seungho’s world narrowed down to only him and the target. Something that shouldn’t really matter that much took on more meaning when Joon was involved. 

“Winner!” Seungho heard again and he jerked his head up when a Mickey Mouse doll was shoved in his face. He had won. The leader shook his head in relief and asked the vendor for the bear that Joon had pointed out earlier. Joon grinned like an eight-year-old in a candy store when the vendor handed him the doll. 

“Thanks baby,” Joon kissed Seungho on the cheek and walked away towards something else sparkly, clutching the bear to his chest. Seungho was never one for P.D.A. but Joon was an exception. He was always an exception. 

Seungho felt the pride inflating his chest leave him when he glimpsed the TV Joon was looking at. Rain. Damn it all! Why was that man showing up on a Brazilian TV anyway? Seungho quickly ran over to Joon to comfort the man. But when the leader reached his lover, there was no sign of pain on Joon’s face. The younger man had gotten better about Rain’s image lately but he still couldn’t look at Rain’s face without a slight wince. However, Joon looked completely fine right now. He wasn’t putting up a wall or pretending to not notice Rain or having a breakdown. He was just watching someone he used to know. Someone who used to have a huge effect on his life but meant little to him now. 

“You okay Joon?” Seungho asked, not trusting the change.

“Yeah,” Joon replied with a slight smile on his face, “yeah, I’m okay.” And Seungho could feel that he meant it. The leader leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss that spoke volumes. 

“I love you,” Seungho softly said when they parted. 

“I know,” Joon replied with glowing eyes, “I love you too.” 

They walked back to the hotel, holding hands, with Joon holding the YangBear and Seungho wearing the watch Joon had won him on Idol Manager. It was a long walk but that really just gave them more time to be together. And, it wasn’t dangerous anyway, because together they were invincible.


End file.
